Freeing her Heart
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: We all know that Luffy and his crew freed Nami from Arlong Park but what if her heart was still trapped? LuNa
1. Chapter 1

******Strawberry Black Cat: Hi!!! I'm writing another story but I have no idea how often I'm gonna update this one!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'll do it eventually, yes eventually *nods confidently***

**Firehart: You're so sadistic.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Wha..? why did you just say this out of the blue?**

**Firehart: I read your plotline chart, the whole story is sadistic.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: B-but not all of my stories are sadistic!**

**Firehart: Let's see, Nightmares was sadistic and DWIDoHA had many sadistic chapters in it, the only thing not sadistic is your songfic**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Speaking of Nightmares the begining is a bit odd because this was originally planned to be the 2nd chapter of Nightmares, however when I was on the bus comming home from school one day I got a really awsome idea for a whole plot that Nightmares could tie into. So this takes place AFTER Nightmares.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: On a side note the reason this isn't in Crossovers is because I don't consider it a crossover, theres only going to be 1 Pokemon in it and that role could be played by anybody. The only reason that it's a Pokemon is that the Pokemon I'm using just seemed to fit the role the best**

**Firehart: And you're giving them a lecture on how this story came to be why?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Fine! Have it your way! I won't tell you why I made this story! SO just go do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Finally, Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT own One Piece or Pokemon!**

The next morning despite Luffy having had comforted her about her nightmare the past night Nami was still…a bit shaken up

to say the least. She knew that Luffy wouldn't let anything happen to her but the idea of going to Fishman Island, where Luffy

would undoubtedly get them in trouble still made her want to crawl into a dark hole so she could avoid going there. To most

people going to Fishman Island would be nothing less of a dream but for Nami it was like having to live a nightmare. She

would have to be around a race that ultimately, she was afraid of. So it wasn't much of a surprise to her when she ended up

worrying herself sick, literally . Well it's just as likely that she got herself sick because she was outside trying to get the Going

Merry out of a storm when it was 40 degrees Fahrenheit while it was pouring ice-cold rain with no jacket on. She didn't really

dry off that night either which didn't help. So now here she was, lying in bed with a pretty high fever and a damp washcloth on

her forehead. '_I can't believe I ended up getting sick, AGAIN'_ Nami thought. After she collapsed on the deck because of her

high fever earlier that morning just about everyone in the crew that was there prior to Chopper joining the crew was

panicking, and Chopper was panicking for a moment, running around in circles yelling "Doctor! We need a Doctor!" Only to

remember a minute later that he was one. When she woke up, which had been several hours after she had fainted, She was told

by Chopper that she had gotten the flu, and a pretty bad case at that. Chopper said that all she needed to get better was to get

plenty of rest and to drink a lot of fluids but he had given her some medicine to help with her fever that was a bit higher than

Chopper liked. Her whole body was achy and she felt awful, all she wanted to do was to sleep since she was tired and she

wanted to get well as soon as she could but no, Luffy was in her room trying to "Cheer her up" by making jokes that

made absolutely no sense whatsoever and he was bending his face in ways that made him look disturbing. '_I swear, my _

_nightmares about Arlong are going to replaced by this'_ Nami thought. After putting up with it for awhile she finally said

"Luffy, could you stop that? I'm tired and I want to sleep" Luffy was an idiot but he could tell that he wasn't really helping.

After all he had been doing it more for his own comfort than Nami's. Luffy had noticed that when she said that she was tired

her voice was much quieter than normal and it sounded raspy. Nami would've talked louder if it didn't hurt to talk, she had one

of the worst sore throats she could ever remember and when she talked it felt like someone was lighting a fire in her throat.

However, without Luffy keeping her awake she quickly fell into the oblivion called sleep.

**A few hours later….(Ok, A lot of hours later…..you get the point, it's been awhile)**

Nami woke up seeing Luffy holding a plate of food that she guessed was Dinner a few inches from her face. After noticing that

she was awake Luffy said,

"Here Nami, eat this so you can get better!"

Nami didn't feel like eating anything at all, honestly she felt worse than she did when she had went to sleep earlier that day.

She forced herself to eat a few bites of what was on the plate anyway, she thought it would help her get better faster if she tried

to eat something. Though after lying down for a few minutes she realized that she was going to be sick and ran outside so she

would *hopefully* be able to throw up in the sea and she wouldn't get sick inside and make a mess. After the _entire_ crew had

seen what had happened they all dropped what they had been doing, which in Ussop's case caused something to explode, and

ran over to where Nami was. Chopper despite knowing that throwing up was common in people with the flu still took her

temperature and made sure that she hadn't gotten worse. Ichigo and Rara went down to the storeroom to see if there was a

bucket that they could use anywhere. Everybody else had went back to what they had been doing before since Chopper told

them not to crowd around the infirmary. Ichigo and Rara came back up from the storeroom a minute later with a medium-sized

plastic bucket and a can of disinfectant. Both of them were dirty when they came back up so god knows what they had been

doing down there. When Nami was back in her bed one thought was running through her mind '_This is going to be __**some**__ week'_

But little did she know it was going to be more than just _**some**_ week.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Like my first chapter?**

**Firehart: Pfft, The plot hasn't even started yet how could they like it?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I allways liked chapters like these.**

**Firehart: Because you're sadistic.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Yup I'm sadistic and I'm proud of it!**

**Firehart: More proud than you are to be an Otaku?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: NEVER! I have more pride in being an Otaku than anything else in this world!**

**Firehart: Anyway review this chapter or will wake up tomarow in Utah.**


	2. Nami was captured!

**Strawberry Black Cat: HI! I've updated! YAY! So the plot starts now!**

**Firehart: Your OC fishman has a odd name...**

******Strawberry Black Cat:**Hohojiro Zame means Great White Shark in Japanese plus it sounds cool

**Firehart: ...Says the girl who hates pop culture**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Shut up and do the disclaimer! You ARE my Pokemon I can release yo if I want to!**

**Firehart: Oh please, I'm your main powerhouse you'd NEVER release me.**

**Strawberry Black Cat:.....Just do it.....**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

**A few days later (4 to be exact)**

**Nami's POV**

We got to Fishman island today (even though it's underwater….). Chopper said I'm well enough to go out as long as I don't

overexert myself. Ussop and Sanji were out of here in a heartbeat and the only reason Luffy stayed behind is because this place

is in the sea. I better go too…I don't want to go at all but I need to get some information about when the log will set and about

the next island.

**Normal POV**

Luffy could tell that Nami didn't want to leave the ship, Ichigo had noticed that Nami was reluctant to leave as well but she

was playing with Rara and didn't take much notice. After over a hour Nami finally said

"I'm going out to go get some information, I'm putting Robin and Ichigo in charge until I get back"

Robin hadn't been in the room at the time so obviously she didn't answer but Ichigo gave a rather unenthusiastic "Haaaai".

'_Come on Nami, these fishpeople won't be like Arlong' _Nami thought, trying to reassure herself. She walked into a bar where

there were many fishmen talking (and yelling) loudly. She walked up to one of the less drunk looking ones and asked

" Excuse me but do you know how long it will take for the log to set here?" Right now she was the most scared than she had

Been since Arlong park but she was hoeing that he wouldn't notice.

" A log? Shahahaha! Haven't used one of them in a while" The fishman said "But last time I checked it takes about 3 days fir it

to set." He said. After drinking some of his wine he said

" 'fore you leave girlie you remind me of an old story my younger brother used to tell me." He took another gulp of his wine

" He told me 'bout a small orange-headed girl who he got to draw him maps so he wouldn't destroy her village while she

gathered 100,000,000 beli to free her village Shahahaha".

Nami's blood froze. _'Younger brother…? Oh crap, I've got to get out of here and fast, before he finds out that's me'_. Just

before she could run out the door the fishman grabbed her arm and said while grinning sinisterly

"What's wrong girlie? Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"No" Nami said "Now let go"

"Shahaha 'yer lying girlie, I can tell, 'yer afraid too" He said

" My name's Hohojiro Zame, But call me Hogojiro, and if I remember correctly 'yer name's Nami" Still giving a grin that

made Nami remember all of the abuse and suffering that Arlong brought into her life.

"'Yer'll be coming with me girlie" He finished, dragging her along by her arm.

"Let go of me!" Nami yelled reaching for her Perfect Clima-tact. As soon as she tries to use it however she only realized that

her Perfect Clima-tact wouldn't work underwater. So instead she tried to squirm and bite her way out of the Hohojiro's hands.

"Lively one ain't ya girlie? Shahahaha! This'll fix that!" Hogojiro said hitting her on the head hard enough to knock her out

cold instantly.

"Luffy! Sanji! Ichigo! I don't care who it is! Just help me!" Nami managed to yell before Hohojiro hit her.

**Strawberry Black Cat: I wonder what will happen to Nami?**

**Firehart: Oh come on you have the basics of the plot written down, you know how the story's gonna end, you just need the fine details and to format it into chapters**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Chapters which I will do eventually!**

**Firehart: will this be as long as your other ongoing fanfiction?**

**Strawberry Black Cat: DWIDoHA? No, not nearly as long, I'm not planning on it being more than 10 chapters, 15 at the mos**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway, as always review and I will be happy and make more chapters!**


	3. Nami's guardian

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Yay I finished this! I swear 2 fanfictions at once is too much to handle.

**Firehart: Then don't do them both!**

******Strawberry Black Cat: But I don't want to dissapoint people. Anyway do the disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

**Meanwhile on the Going Sunny****(AN/ It's Going Sunny right? I know it's Sunny something)**

Luffy had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, the feeling had been there since they landed on Fishman island

but instead of acting on that feeling he had decided to just be on the lookout for trouble (or adventure, whichever came first).

His feeling was confirmed a moment later when a figure materialized right before Luffy's (and everyone else's) eyes. The

figure wasn't human, that much was apparent to even Luffy. It had a green hair that went down to it's shoulders, long green

arms, a pink horn-like object coming out of it's chest, and a beautiful gown that went down to the ground. When the creature

had fully materialized it's self into the galley it opened it's eyes, which were a beautiful shade of pink and said "This is the

Pirate Crew known as the Strawhats, am I correct?"

"Yeah that's us, what do you want?" Luffy said. He was ready to attack the creature at any moment that it posed a threat.

"I have some news to tell all of you" The creature said in a elegant voice that flowed smoothly, almost sounding like she had practiced it.

"Your navigator, Nami has been-" When it was cut off from Luffy

"Who are you and how do you know about Nami?" Luffy asked, now on his guard more than ever.

"It's rude to cut someone off you know" It said "However, regardless, my name is Gardevoir, I am Nami's guardian"

"Guardian? What's that?" Luffy asked, now he was guessing now that Gardevoir didn't mean any harm but he was still Keeping his guard up.

"Children who are born into this world that shall have an event happen to them that threatens their life are assigned a guardian who watches over them until the danger passes" She said.

"Nami's case is special because not only is there a danger threatening her life, but her heart is also trapped" She continued

"Her heart is….trapped? What does that mean?" Rara asked in a purely curious tone.

"It means that her heart is not fully free, that something is holding it back from freedom, the kind of freedom like everyone else here has, because of this she has to suffer through nightmares every night, nightmares of a particular person" Gardevoir

answered.

"Who's the person?" Rara asked again.

"Arlong" She answered simply

"Arlong? But didn't we free her from him awhile back?" Ichigo asked

"Physically? Yes, Mentally? No." She replied

"Then all we have to do is free her again right?" Luffy said his eyes were now hidden.

"It's not that simple, only the person she is closest to can free her and even then they will need to know her full past and all of the pain she has gone through" Gardevior said

"In other words the only person that can free her heart is Monkey D. Luffy." She said, her face showing no emotion.

"Now her life is in danger as well, Arlong's older brother has kidnapped her, he is much more dangerous than Arlong is. However if you wish to free her still please touch this blue orb" Gardevoir continued making a swirling blue orb appear in her palm.

"This orb contains every memory Nami had since she was born, if you wish to free her you must look into this" She said holding the orb up to Luffy.

'_If I do this I can save Nami?' _Luffy thought _'I don't want her to be sad…so I'm gonna do it!'_ Luffy placed his hand on the orb

and it was absorbed into his body, after which he immediately fell asleep. "Luffy!?" Zoro yelled "What did you do to him!?"

"He is now viewing Nami's memories, he will awake within a day" Gardevoir said, still no emotion showing

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Zoro said, suspicious of Gardevoir.

"This boy is the only person who can save Nami, if I do anything to prevent her from being saved I will be killed, do you think I would lie to you?" She questioned.

Little did they know, while Luffy was in a deep sleep viewing Nami's memories the clock ticking down to when she would die

had begun.

**Strawberry Black Cat: Like it? Hate it? Think I need to improve on something? Review and tell me!**


	4. Nami's memories

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

'_Huh? Where am I? Where is everybody?' _Luffy thought. " Man it's dark I can't see anything" He said looking for some light.

Just then he was surrounded by a town that was in flames, dead bodies were lying everywhere, there wasn't a building or

person in sight who had been spared. Then he saw a small baby float up to the shore in a small lifeboat, wrapped up in a

blanket tightly and securely. The baby had orange hair and was pretty small. _'Nami? That can't be her, she's short but not that short' _Luffy thought.

After that the scenery around him changed, now he saw that he was in Nami's village. He saw older 2 boys that were fighting

Nami, and she wasn't exactly winning either. "Oi! Stop it! 2 on 1 isn't fair! Oi!" Luffy yelled but it was like no one heard him

at all.

He then saw a lady with red hair in a ponytail and the guy he saw in Nami's village with the cool pinwheel break up the fight. The 2 boys were unharmed but Nami had some scrapes and scratches and she was bleeding in various places. He was about to say something but then the scenery changed again.

This time he saw the lady with red hair being shot by Arlong, he then heard Nami and Nojiko yell "Belle-mere-san!"

"Arlong you #!$ I want to kick your ass all over again!" Luffy yelled.

Before he could do anything else the scenery changed _again_ this time when Arlong had slapped Nami onto the ground after

drawing a picture of the lady with red hair. "You brat! How Dare you draw crap like this instead of maps!" Arlong yelled as he kicked Nami a few times.

"Stop that right now you #$%!" Luffy yelled trying to attack Arlong only to find that his fist when right through Arlong. "Wha? Why didn't it work? Wait….did I die!?" Luffy asked clearly confused at this point.

The next scene was Nami running away from pirates after she had stole their treasure. He heard them yell things like "Give us back that treasure!" and "You little #$%!" He saw her trip and them come within inches of getting her head cut off by a sword. _'Wow, I knew Nami had a hard past, like all of us but I didn't know that it was THIS bad'_ Luffy thought.

He then saw Nami back in her village but with cuts, scrapes, and a large wound on her back that had soaked the back of her shirt is blood. He then heard the girl with blue hair say "Nami! That's a terrible wound! What happened!?" Nami kept saying that she was fine and that all that mattered is that she stole 1,000,000 beli from some pirates. While the blue haired girl kept saying that Nami needed to see a doctor. "Nami…." Luffy said, completely speechless from all of this.

He then saw scenes of Nami in the map room in Arlong Park completely miserable. She would occasionally say

"Bellemere-san" or "Nojiko".

"I've had enough…I don't want to see Nami sad like this anymore!" Luffy yelled.

Just then all of the scenes dissapeard and everything turned black again. "Did I say the magic words?" Luffy asked no one in particular. Then Gardevoir appeared out of the inky darkness. "Do you now understand the pain of Nami has felt in her life?"

Gardevoir asked.

"She has nightmares like these every night, she still has to endure the pain, it's not as bad as before but she has to endure a great amount. Most other humans would not be able to put up with it for this long, she has amazing endurance, but now the time has come for you to save her from this. Now I ask, Monkey D. Luffy are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and save Nami!"

**Meanwhile somewhere on Fishman Island **

Nami awoke feeling awful, her head was pounding and she thought that her fever might've come back. "Where am I?" She asked thinking that no one else was in the room.

"You're on my ship girlie" Said a voice from the darkness.

"You now belong to me Girlie" Said the voice again

**Strawberry Black Cat: As allways review this or bad things happen**


	5. Luffy to the rescue!

******Strawberry Black Cat:** Ok, I got this done with time to spare, wow, just wow.

******Strawberry Black Cat: Sorry for it being short but I just thought that this was a good place to leave off at today**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyway, Firehart!, Diclaimer!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap! (for those of you that can't remember anything, like me!)**

**Nami awoke feeling awful, her head was pounding and she thought that her fever might've come back. "Where am I?" She asked thinking that no one else was in the room.**

"**You're on my ship girlie" Said a voice from the darkness"**

"**You now belong to me" Said the voice again**

"What do you mean I belong to you!?" Nami said angrily "I don't belong to anybody!" She tried to jump up but the throbbing in her head only made her fall back down.

"Shahahah! You're not going anywhere girlie" Hohojiro said grinning evilly "You're going to be my navigator now. No one can save you now girlie, not even those friends of yours with monster-like strength."

Hohojiro walked closer to Nami "Now, with the best navigator on the seas I can finally be a pirate again"

"A-Again?" Nami said, now se was truly terrified of what Hohojiro would do to her. In her current state she couldn't fight

back or defend herself.

"You see I did have a crew, 10 years ago I was feared throughout the Grand Line but one day we got in a battle that we couldn't win. So I could survive I had to leave my crew there and without a navigator I couldn't sail the Grand Line so I came to Fishman Island so I could get another navigator." He explained

"Why did you wait 10 years to get a navigator and suddenly force me to do it?" Nami asked wanting to know why her kidnapped her instead of any other navigator from any other pirate crew.

"Because, I only settle for the world's best" He said "I was waiting for the world's best navigator for 2 years when to my surprise my younger brother said he had a 10-year-old-girl making excellent sea charts for him. I then decided that the girl he was talking about would be my navigator"

"But how did you know I would come here?" Nami asked

"I didn't" Hohojiro said "I thought that if you didn't come I simply wouldn't be a pirate anymore because I wouldn't have the world's best navigator" "So do you understand now girlie?" He asked

"I refuse…" Nami said, she could begin to feel her strength fade away.

"Refuse what?" Hohojiro asked

"I refuse to be your navigator" Nami answered.

"Those who refuse be on my crew will die" Hohojiro said "But you're special let me simply convince you a little" He said kicking Nami in her stomach and chest several times.

Nami coughed up a bit of blood she said "I'm still *cough* not going to join your crew"

"No one is going to come to save you little girl!" Hohojiro boomed. "You ARE going to be in my crew!" He yelled as he picked Nami up with one hand and threw her at the concrete wall on impulse.

"Now, girlie," He said "What do you say about being in my crew?"

"No…I…will…not…join you" Nami barely managed to get out. Her whole body hurt and she felt like she would pass out any second.

'_Luffy…'_ She thought _'Please…I don't know how much longer I can keep myself awake'_

"You brat!" He yelled "That's it! I've had it with you!" He boomed angrily while swinging his fist down on her with all of his strength.

Then as if Nami's silent plea for help was answered an arm came and stopped Hohojiro from hitting Nami. "Don't you DARE hurt Nami you bastard!" Yelled the voice that Nami identified to be Luffy's.

"Luffy…." Said Nami weakly as she began to lose consciousness.

"Don't worry Nami" Luffy said "I won't let this bastard hurt you again!"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now review this or Firehart will attack you**


	6. The fight begins!

**Strawberry Black Cat: I don't have any time to talk, Firehart, Disclaimer!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

**Recap time! (you're gonna read it even though you remember what happened last chapter!)**

**Then as if Nami's silent plea for help was answered an arm came and stopped Hohojiro from hitting Nami. "Don't you DARE hurt Nami you bastard!" Yelled the voice that Nami identified to be Luffy's.**

"**Luffy…." Said Nami weakly as she began to lose consciousness.**

"**Don't worry Nami" Luffy said "I won't let this bastard hurt you again!"**

"Heh, come to save the girl? I'm not going to give her up easily, with her skills I can conquer the entire Grand Line! Hohojiro said

Luffy glanced over to where Nami was and saw how badly she was hurt. Her head was bleeding, even in the dim light he could see bruises beginning to form, she was shivering and she looked awful. "You're gonna pay for this" Luffy said quietly, his words soaked in venom.

"Shahaha! I am, am I?" Hohojiro laughed "I'd like to see you try boy"

When Luffy heard a small coughing sound he looked over to see Nami coughing up blood. He wasn't bright but he had seen Chopper's reaction whenever him or Zoro coughed up blood enough to know that it wasn't good. _'I've got to finish this, and fast'_ Luffy thought.

'_**Remember, Nami's life is in danger as well' **_Said a voice in Luffy's head

'_Who is it and how are you in my head!?' _Luffy replied completely confused.

'_**It's Gardevoir, I can't enter because there's some kind of barrier outside of the ship preventing me from entering….but I'll try to help as much as I can'**_ She said

'_**Anyway, you don't have much time, Nami's badly injured, even with willpower as strong as hers, her body was already weakened before Hohojiro did this to her. I don't know how much longer she can hold on.' **_Gardevoir finished

'_Right! Time to go kick this guy's ass!'_ Luffy thought back

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he made his arm stretch in a forceful punch towards Hohojiro.

"You think a weak attack like that will harm _me_ boy?" Hohojiro asked while stopping Luffy's attack with one hand

"Now, let me show you what a _real_ attack is like" Hohojiro said before yelling "Devil's Jaw!" And lunging towards Luffy wile trying to clamp his jaws shut as soon as he was in striking distance of one of Luffy's limbs.

"Gomu Gomu no Battle-" Luffy yelled, preparing to attack when Gardevoir stopped him

'_**No! Don't use that attack!'**_ She said

'_Why not?' _Luffy replied back

'_**Remember what happened at Arlong park when you used that attack, the building collapsed, that wouldn't be good' **_She said back

Then Hohojiro managed to bite Luffy and take a chunk out of his arm. Luffy instinctively jumped back out of pain and surprise. Then after realizing how strong his opponent really was Luffy said "Gear 2nd!" and his body turned a bright pink while steam came from all over his body.

"Well that's a nice magic trick isn't it boy?" Hohojiro said, thinking that Gear 2nd was purely for show "Now, take this! Shark Slash!" He yelled as he ran towards Luffy at his top speed clamping his jaws together and apart as he ran.

Just then Luffy seemingly disappeared "Wha…Where did that brat go!?" "How is possible for someone to be that fast!?" Hohojiro said while looking around rapidly to see if he could find Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy yelled as he threw punches at Hohojiro at unimaginable speed.

Hohojiro coughed up some blood as he got up "Heh, better than I thought you'd be boy" he said "Looks like that little trick isn't just for show, I'm going to have 'ta get serious" "Bite of Death!" He yelled as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, aiming to crush Luffy's head with his massive teeth.

Hohojiro missed Luffy's arm and instead hit a barrel full of wine in the corner of the room next to Nami. He looked over to see the girl unconscious next to the wall a few inches away from him. Hohojiro grabbed Nami by her neck with his large hand and lifted her into the air. "If you attack me this girl will surely die" He said "Just look at her, she's bleeding all over and looks like she's on the verge of death, all it would take is 1 hit to kill her" He finished

'_What should I do!?' _Luffy thought _'If I attack Nami's gonna die but id I don't attack that bastard'll kill her!'_

'_**If you would allow me to interfere for a moment' **_Gardevoir said while a green light enveloped Hohojiro's body, allowing an opening for Luffy to take Nami.

As soon as Luffy took Nami back from Hohojiro the green light disappeared and Hohojiro came running at him with his strongest attack. Luffy quickly set Nami down and yelled "Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!" as his now gigantic fist hit Hohojiro dead on.

Then after a large bang everything went silent, smoke and dust were everywhere, disabling anyone from seeing anything. Luffy kept on his guard to see if Hohojiro would attack back but he didn't seem to. Had he won or was Hohojiro still able to fight?

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'm sorry for not updating for 2 days, I had some writer's block, now please review!**


	7. Who won?

**Strawberry Black Cat: *Coughing* Ok, I finished! Yay! and it was fun to write too!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

**Recap Time!!!! (you're gonna read it and you're gonna like it!)**

**As soon as Luffy took Nami back from Hohojiro the green light disappeared and Hohojiro came running at him with his strongest attack. Luffy quickly set Nami down and yelled "Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!" as his now gigantic fist hit Hohojiro dead on.**

**Then after a large bang everything went silent, smoke and dust were everywhere, disabling anyone from seeing anything. Luffy kept on his guard to see if Hohojiro would attack back but he didn't seem to. Had he won or was Hohojiro still able to fight?**

As the smoke cleared it was clear that Hohojiro wasn't going to get up any time soon. Luffy had smashed him into the concrete wall. After realizing this Luffy immediately turned his attention to Nami. After getting a good look at her he saw that her clothes looked purple-ish pink even though she had been wearing a blue shirt before leaving the Thousand Sunny, she was pale, and she was shivering uncontrollably. _'Wait…'_ Luffy thought _'Shivering? But it's not cold in here…'_ Luffy shook her a little and said "Oi, Nami" "Nami, time to wake up"

Nami didn't wake up and Luffy was a bit confused as to why.

'_**Take her to your ship's doctor, now'**_ Said Gardevoir

'_Why isn't Nami waking up?' _Luffy asked

'_**She's lost a lot of blood and I'm guessing that the case of the flu she had has gotten worse…she's taken a blow to the head before you came too…In any case get her to your ship's doctor and fast' **_Gardevoir replied

Then as Gardevoir was finishing Ichigo came bursting through the door, or rather what was left of it and yelled "Luffy! Are you ok!?" and after seeing that Hohojiro was unconscious she said "Oh, I thought you were going to be in trouble"

"No…" Luffy said "But Nami's hurt really bad! Go get Chopper! And where are the others anyway?" He asked.

"They're still dealing with some of the fish outside of here" She said "They're really weak but there's a lot of them, I should be able to get Chopper though"

"Then go get him!" Luffy said "Nami's really hurt!"

"Right!" Ichigo said as she started to run back to where the others were.

"Nami hang on just a little longer!" Luffy said "Ichigo'll be back with Chopper soon!"

**A few minutes later (7 and a half to be exact)**

"Luffy!" Chopper said running over to Luffy "Ichigo said that you needed my help and that I needed to get there as soon as possible!"

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled "Nami's not waking up!"

"Nani!? Let me see her!" Chopper yelled back

Chopper began to examine Nami on the spot with what he could, which basicly meant checking her pulse, seeing if she had a fever, and making sure she was breathing. "She's breathing and she has a pulse but they're faint, she's also hurt really badly…she's lost a lot of blood too…and her fever's come back too…" Chopper said as he was examining Nami.

"We need to get her back to the ship so I can give her a full examination and so I can treat her." Chopper finished

Then the rest of the crew came bursting through the door a moment later. "Chopper! I heard Ichigo say that Nami-swan was hurt! How is she!?" Sanji yelled as soon as he got in the room, worried for his dear "Nami-swan".

"I haven't examined her fully yet but from what I've seen it doesn't look good…." Chopper said

"So we need to go to the ship?" Ichigo asked

"Yes" Chopper said back "All of my medical supplies are there"

All of them despite being tired from all of the fighting they all had to do ran back to the ship as fast as they could, Luffy was carrying Nami. After they got back to the Thousand Sunny the first thing any of them did was to get Nami to the Infirmary so Chopper could examine her fully and treat her.

The rest of the crew were waiting outside, Ichigo and Rara were treating Luffy's bite wound "I was expecting it to be worse, much worse" Ichigo said

Rara nodded her head rapidly a few times and said "From what Ichigo-nee-chan said I was expecting you to have cuts _all _over you" She said while making a huge circle with her arms while saying all.

Luffy didn't respond and kept looking at the ground. The rest of the crew looked at Luffy worriedly they understood that he was worried but they had never seen him this worried before. Sanji had even offered to cook Luffy a piece of meat but Luffy had turned it down. That had gotten everyone really worried about him as well as Nami.

After waiting for about an hour Chopper finally came out of the Infirmary to tell the news to the crew but as soon as he came out he was bombarded with questions that went like "How is she!?" and "Will Nami be alright!?". Chopper finally got them to quiet down by yelling "If you all keep yelling I won't tell you!" and after he said that everyone instantly quieted down.

"Nami is…" He started

**Strawberry Black Cat: *cough* Now just review!**


	8. The end

**Strawberry Black Cat: Thanks for all of you who are reading this, I really tried my best on the last chapter. So dislcaimer Firehart!**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat DOES NOT OWN One Piece!**

** Recap! (Just read it...it's the last one so just read it…..)**

**Chopper finally got them to quiet down by yelling "If you all keep yelling I won't tell you!" and after he said that everyone instantly quieted down.**

"**Nami is…" He started**

Chopper paused for a moment and everyone stayed silent. Then finally Ichigo spoke up "Well are you going to tell us how she is or not!?" She yelled.

"Nami is…." Chopper started again.

"%#$ Chopper, just tell us!" Everyone backed a few steps away from Ichigo, she NEVER cursed unless she was truly pissed off about something and there were only a few things in this world that could truly piss her off. 1. Constant insults 2. Hurting her friends physically 3. Hurting her friends mentally and 4. Hiding something something that was extremely important from her and the others.

"Nami is…." He started one more time "...Her fever had come back and she'd lost a lot of blood." He said "She also had a mild concussion and 4 broken ribs…" He finished.

"Um…sorry for asking but exactly how high is her fever?" Rara asked timdly

"105.3…" Chopper answered "I managed to bring it down a bit but it's still really high…"

"I've done all that I can do, but there's no guarantee, all we can do now is wait" Chopper finished

"Can we got see her?" Asked Sanji

"Yes, but only 2 at a time and you have to be quiet" Chopper replied back

After much discussion they decided that the first 2 that would go would be Ichigo and Luffy, followed by Zoro and Robin, and then Sanji and Ussop, Rara had decided not to go because she said that she didn't like seeing people in that condition.

Ichigo made it quick, after visiting for a minute or 2 she said a quick "Get well soon Nami" and left, Luffy had decided to stay. Zoro didn't really say anything and Robin told get to get well soon. Sanji and Ussop did the same. But even by the time that all of the others were gone Luffy was still there. He had told the others that he was going to stay by Nami's side until she woke up, whenever that might be.

**About 5 hours later**

Luffy still hadn't left Nami's side, even after the others had gone to bed a few hours ago. Luffy was beginning to nod off himself when he saw Nami beginning to stir a bit. She opened her eyes a little and said "…Luffy…? How did I get here? And why does my chest and my head hurt so much?" Nami was quite confused, the last thing she remembered was Luffy saving her from Hohojiro killing her.

"After I kicked that fish-guy's ass we brought you back to the sick room and your chest and head hurt so much 'cause the bastard hurt you really bad" Luffy said.

'_Sick room…'_ Nami thought. Luffy never did learn the word Infirmary so always ended up calling the Infirmary the "Sick Room".

"Luffy…" She said softly "You didn't have to stay here with me the whole time"

"But I wanted to" Luffy said with child-like innocence

"You wanted to? I thought that you would want to eat all the meat on the ship" Nami said back

Luffy shook his head "Uh-uh" he said "You're more important than meat"

Nami felt a blush creep to her checks after Luffy said that. Luffy noticed this and said "Nami? Your checks are pink. Do I need to get Chopper?" He asked concerned that her fever had gotten worse.

"N-No" Nami said back "I'm fine"

Nami then looked at Luffy again and saw that he was in what appeared deep thought. After a few minutes Luffy finally said "Hey Nami…"

"Yeah?" She said back

"How come when I was fighting that shark bastard I felt really wired?" Luffy asked

"Weird? What do you mean?" Nami asked back

"I dunno…it was kinda like I felt like something really, really bad was going to happen to you and it made me feel really bad. I couldn't eat any meat or anything because my stomach felt all weird." He said back

"…" Nami didn't say anything back

"And the really weird thing is that I have that feeling when you're in trouble" Luffy finished

Nami's checks turned cherry red. She knew what Luffy was talking about and managed to say it. "D-Do you think that y-you're maybe in l-love with someone?" Nami said. Honestly she had liked Luffy since her saved her from Arlong but she didn't ever think that he liked her back.

"Love huh?" Luffy said still looking like he was in deep thought and after awhile he said "Then I'm in love with you?" he asked Nami

"M-Maybe" Nami said back. She didn't quite know to respond to this particular question.

"Do you love me?" Luffy asked after she said that.

Nami stayed quiet for a minute and then said while blushing insanely "Uh-huh" was all she could get out

She then noticed that Luffy's face was centimeters away from her's and turned and her checks turned an even _brighter _shade of pink. "L-Luffy" She said "You might catch the flu"

"But then we'd have it together right?" Luffy said back

After hearing that Luffy didn't care if he caught her flu bug or not Nami willingly kissed Luffy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She was even happier than when Luffy freed her from Arlong. They kissed for over a minute after which they both had to stop so they could breathe. "You should get some rest Nami" Luffy said

"Sure captain" Nami said playfully as she did what Luffy told her to do. And for the first time in 8 years she finally managed to sleep peacefully without Nightmares.

**Meanwhile in the Guardian division of dreams**

"You did you job well Gardevoir" Said a male Pokemon "You even managed to bring and Luffy together"

"All I did was give then a little push" She said back giggling

"Regardless" He said "You did your job and you did it well"

"But a question" He said again "What freed her heart exactly? Just saving her doesn't free her heart"

"The moment he kissed her Nami's heart was freed" Gardevoir said "He knew all of her pain and suffering and after her kissed her all of those ties to horrible memories were broken and thus her heart was freed"

"Then why couldn't any of the other's do it? Gallade asked

"None of the other's understood or cared about her more than Luffy did, so he was the only person who could truly free her once and for all" Gardevoir said again.

"Anyway" Gallade said "Good work" as he pulled Gardevoir into a hug

Gardevoir blushed bright red and said "T-Thank you"

** The End**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Please review this story!**


End file.
